


Water and Oil

by allhailthenerdmage



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Eventual Lay/Kris, Eventual Luhan/Xiumin, M/M, Or Luhan/Sehun I haven't decided yet, Suho and Kris are gang leaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K and M have hated each other for as long as their members can remember, long before Suho and Kris took over. Suddenly there is a new gang encroaching on both K and M's territory. Suho moves for an alliance between the feuding gangs, wanting to put aside years of hatred. But Kris is a stubborn man and it'll take more than words to sway him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water and Oil

They sit in the Black Pearl's back room, which is probably a bad sign.

Minseok lounges in his chair, scrolling through his phone lazily. Beside him, Zitao and Jongdae toss a ball across the room. Somehow, Luhan had manged to climb into Minseok's lap. So the smaller man was nodding of  against Minseok's chest. Yixing on the other hand, watches the door warily. There could be no good explanation for why the highest members of M were gathered in the same room. Especially in the Black Pearl, their leader's favored establishment.

The back room is obviously meant for more,  _explicit_ activities. It's furnished with large booths covered in leather and a plethora of silk pillows, situated around poles that reached from the floor to the ceiling. As well as a few large chairs, leather to fit the room, that Minseok and Zitao automatically claimed. The lights are soft pink, adding a sensual atmosphere to the room and making the men sightly uncomfortable, with the exception of Luhan.

Suddenly Yifan throws the door open and storms into the room, startling the other five men. Instantly, Minseok's phone disappears into his pocket as Luhan slips onto another seat and Zitao tucks the ball away. All attention is directed to their leader as the room falls into uncomfortable silence. Yifan's face is pulled into an expression of anger and his hand clench at his sides. He sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, calming down. The door closes with a click and Yixing sits up straight. He's the first to speak, "What's wrong?" Yixing recognizes the tension in Yifan's shoulders and the curl of his lip that could be mistaken for a snarl. Something has definitely pissed the older man off.

"Fucking K, that's what's wrong." Yifan growls, his low tone makes the others tense. Minseok raises an eyebrow,

"Are they moving in again?" His voice holds a tinge of annoyance. K has been trying to take over M's territory since before their time, but they never succeed for long.

"No," Yifan says, "It's Suho, the little bastard weaseled his way into the police force. They've busted fourteen of our deals in the last week." He shakes his head angrily, " And they're investigating my father's company on an  _anonymous_ tip." The tone of Yifan's voice says that he knows exactly who it was, and it's not hard to figure out.

Luhan sits up quickly, eyes wide. "Can they track anything to you?" If they could, it would endanger the highest members as well as the whole of M itself.

"No," Luhan sighs in relief, "But now we've got to pay off most of the force to get this forgotten about. And we'll have to stall deals for a while." Yifan adds, making Zitao groan.

"That's like half of out profit," He complains, "We'll have to survive off of illegal weapons and the Black Pearl." Despite himself, Yixing groans softly, that means that most of the pay will go to keeping the lower members from deserting. Also meaning little to no pay for the most invested members. His groan is drowned out by Jongdae, who draws Yifan's attention with a loud sigh.

"Or," Yifan's intense gaze makes Yixing want to hide even though it was not directed at him, "Some of us could start taking jobs again." Zitao's eyes widen and Jongdae's eyes light up.

"Really?!" Jongdae asks, sounding like a small child promised candy.

"But," Zitao hesitates, "You said that we weren't going to stoop that low again. We've been asking for years!" He exclaims. Yifan shoots him a look that clearly means  _watch yourself_ and sighs heavily,

"I know exactly what I said, Zitao." His voice is harsh, "But our situation has changed. If some of us," Yifan glares pointedly at Luhan, "Wish to keep our  _extravagant_ lifestyles, we will have to adapt for the time being."

Yifan turns his attention to Zitao and Jongdae. "Both of you visit Kai tomorrow, your rifles should be there. I'll line up a few simple jobs until then." The two men nod with barely concealed glee. 

"Yes, Kris." Both men refer to their leader by his alias respectfully, making him smile.

"Minseok," Said man's head snaps to meet Yifan's gaze. "I'm handing ownership of the Black Pearl to you. I've got business to attend to in Beijing, so I'll be gone for a few weeks. Just do your regular job and keep an ear out, as usual."

"Of course," Minseok replies with a respectful nod. Yixing raises a hand in a silent question, making Yifan chuckle. His expression is fond as he answers, putting Yixing at ease.

"Yixing, I want you to volunteer at one of the hospitals." The smaller man cocks an eyebrow but doesn't argue, he never argues. "You'll keep your skills sharp and there's less chance of us losing you to K or some other group than if you were working in one of our underground hospitals." Yifan explains as Yixing nods, both smiling. Yifan always has a soft spot for Yixing, for some odd reason that even Yixing himself didn't fully understand. "And Luhan," Yifan smiles at the smaller man sarcastically. Who in turn raises an eyebrow, not questioning like Yixing's had been, but challenging. "Continue to dance here. You bring in useful clients." Luhan grins and salutes Yifan mockingly,

"Yes sir."

Yifan narrows his eyes and steps closer to the small boy.  _"You would do well to learn some manners, little one."_ He hisses in their mother language, making Luhan shiver involuntarily. The small movement brings a smile to Yifan's lips as he walks away. "I'll be leaving tomorrow," He calls over his shoulder, "Try not to fuck up too bad, alright?" Suddenly in a joking mood, Yifan ruffles YIxing's hair as he leaves. "Be good little ones."

As soon as their leader is out of sight, Luhan rolls his eyes. He gets up from his seat and stretches, "I should go  _work_ I guess." Jongdae chuckles and stands,

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone else?"

"As long as you pay," Zitao says as he follows the smaller man out of the back room. Minseok laughs and follows the pair, chatting with Luhan quietly. Yixing trails behind them silently, catching Yifan's eye, who waves at him as he leaves.

* * *

The weeks of Yifan's absence go well enough. Jongdae and Zitao complete their jobs and return to the Black Pearl each night, together they make about half the usual revenue brought in by Yifan's drug deals. The Black Pearl is fairly peaceful as well, only a few clients and about two dozen patrons a day. M itself doesn't require any upkeep, practically running itself. All in all, it's a quiet, boring few weeks.

The day before Yifan is due to return, a trio of men come into the Black Pearl. All of them wear dark clothes and two of the men trail behind the third by a step, just as Yifan's subordinates do. They are obviously from some gang, which is not inherently forbidden in the Black Pearl, only members of K will be attacked on sight.

The obvious leader pulls up his sleeve, revealing the stylized K tattooed on his forearm. The reaction is instantaneous, Yixing's hand dips into  the back of his pants and he levels his hand gun at the three men. Jongdae and Luhan doing the same, hands steady with practiced ease. Zitao remains in his seat at the bar, though his hand rests on the gun concealed in his boot as well. Minseok rummages around under the bar counter, stilling as he finds the shotgun hidden for emergencies. 

"Get out," Yixing's voice is calm but threatening, "Unless you want to end up splattered against the wall." He gestures around the room pointedly, the others shifting their guns for effect. When the men remain silent and motionless Zitao sighs,

"Kris isn't here." He calls from his place at the bar. That makes the leader laugh softly, an uncomfortable sound. Somehow sounding both forced and amused at the same time.

"We aren't here to kill Kris," He says, "We're here to propose an alliance." A look of disbelief makes it's way onto their faces. Minseok shakes his head, looking incredulous.

"With K? Never," He scoffs. The other four nod, anger replacing their disbelief. There's a soft chuckle and the leader turns his attention to the bartender. His eyes glint as they make eye contact, a cool smile coming to his lips.

"Never? That's rich coming from you,  _Hyung."_ He spits the honorific as if it's an insult. And judging from Minseok's expression, it is. "How do you think they would feel," The leader smirks, "Knowing that you were K's second in command? Up until you betrayed us that is."

Yixing glaces between the two men, he chooses to ignore what the leader had said about Minseok for now and focuses on his most prominent question.

"Are you Suho?" Yixing lowers his gun a fraction to get a better look at the man. His hair is styled up and away from his face almost expertly, revealing dark eyes and a bored expression. The man's face is actually quite appealing, strong cheek bones and a sharp chin accenting the soft slope of his nose and almost permanent pout of his full lips. When the man laughs he looks years younger, of course the laugh is cold and condescending.

"Of course not, we would't risk our leader with your reputation to be temperamental," He says. 

"Well then, who are you?" Zitao gets up from the bar, assuming his place as Yifan's second in command. 

"Oh Sehun," The leader replies. Zitao nods as he holds out a hand,

"You can call me Tao, Kris' second in command." Sehun nods in appreciation and shakes the offered hand firmly. "We can discuss your alliance when Kris returns. And after we deal with  _him."_ Zitao points to Minseok, "Should we meet here or at a neutral location?" Sehun looks slightly surprised at the shift and Yixing wants to laugh as he answers. "Neutral location," Sehun says, "The back room of a bar, Lady Luck. Do you know it?" Zitao nods. "Good, we'll see you in two days. I trust Kris will be back by then?" Again Zitao nods. Sehun smiles and bows shallowly, he then turns on his heel and goes to leave, calling farewell over his shoulder.

As soon as the trio are out of earshot, all eyes turn expectantly onto Zitao and Minseok. The Chinese man turns to MInseok, arms crossed. 

"Care to explain?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna drop a request come visit me on tumblr, Suga-Overload-Crossposts.


End file.
